towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Demiurge of Antinomy - Daoloth/@comment-16894369-20180119170618
Daoloth is one of the surprises of Prologue of the Universe because it is one of the few very strong Light team leaders. While it only favors Light Beasts, Dragons, and Elves, it is able to compete with Tang San Zang by competing for the crown of damage output - even though TSZ still wins by virtue of its expansiveness (especially in recovery). For players lacking a good Light leader but a good number of Light dragons and beasts, choosing Daoloth as the 5-year draw is very appealing. More details about the 5-year draw can be seen here: User:Blueeighthnote/5YearDraw. Overview After being criticized for light teams being only premiums, Daoloth steps in to be the solution for players wanting to try out a team setup different than Lucifers and Arthur. With the Light Dragons, Beasts, and Elves finally see the development, certain members finally see the light of day. The generation of enchanted light runestones by trail is very welcome for consistent damage and puzzle-solving (literally). Maximum multiplier is reached by dissolving 8 light runestones as a group. The optimal setup for the beasts, dragons, and elves are mainly Pluma, Fenrir, and Colin. Even with the small selection, the future is bright for the team to improve as more Light monsters will be added as the game progresses. The active skill of Daoloth boosts the combos, effectively making the shortcoming of lower combos by dissolving 8 light runestones less noticeable. There are certain shortcomings when it needs to deal with enemies forbidding or discouraging the dissolving of light runestones, percentage attacks, and overheal shields, because the recovery boost of having only light beasts, dragons, and elves is simply not enough. For players wanting to clear light achievement, Fenrir has to be dropped, because the lunar wolf is a dark type. Daoloth is best used as a light team with race restrictions. It is possible to also build a more restrictive light-dragon team, but the limitation is so high that players may not be able to afford it. Summary PROS: *Dual Leader multiplier - Max 70.56 Light Dragons, Beasts, and Elves *HP multiplier - 2.25x *Able to generate enchanted light runestones when turning runestones in the first 5 steps of the path. This solves puzzle-shield and removes a few locked or weakened runestones. *Clears light achievement when Fenrir is NOT used - full dragon achievement is also possible *'Decent Board-solving': Fenrir and Colin are great at solving certain boards. *'High HP': It can tank many hits from the enemy or certain high-damage attacks due to very high HP, emphasizing the advantage of Light teams. *'Consistent Attack': The consistent Enchanted Light runestones ensures that the team will not suffer lack of attacking runestones. While there are no permanent buffs for Daoloth yet, the damage output is still nothing short of amazing. *'Use of formally-obscure members': With TSZ, Maya, Arthur flourishing, there are many forgotten members simply because they are not the right race to help. With Daoloth's introduction, it saves further spreading of light team Racism across Tower of Saviors. *'Can clear stages fast': The auto-generation of light allows a lazy player to sweep the phone without looking when passing easy stages because of guaranteed light combos. CONS: *'Bad Recovery': Even with boosts, the recovery is not enough for the team to stall when its HP is so massive, making it vulnerable to percentage attacks. *'Viable Light Elves are few': Light Elves are typically not considered unless certain enemy skills are in the way. *'Slow Start if using Fenrir': The boosted recovery will not activate until Fenrir combination is activating after 5 turns of waiting. *'Enemy Skills Development may Hinder Growth': Any stage with Light-forbid-first-batch, Overheal, anti-5-in-a-group) presents a problem when these skills become even more commonplace. *'Fenrir cannot be used for Light achivement': The game checks the attribute of each member used upon entering the stage. ---- My suggestion A lot of the cards required are free cards from Friend Seal Draws or Ultimates. Pluma can be acquired from Friend Seals if lucky, and Fenrir can be obtained from ultimates. Colin, an ultimate card, is instrumental to a Daoloth team. Select the 5-year draw as "Light Dragon" and you are guaranteed to get Daoloth, because there are very Light Dragons available for drawing. Before picking Daoloth, also consider the options of certain top-tier leaders such as Azathoth, Ophiuchus, Rose, Cornflower, and Sakura. Choose Daoloth if the player desires a strong light team leader and has the cards to support it. *Light Dragons: